


rapture

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haught catches Waverly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



When Nicole walks by the conference room that Dolls and Wynonna have just taken off from, she sees Waverly inside, spinning slow circles in an office chair and licking ice cream off a spoon. She feels simultaneous relief and irritation at seeing the young woman. Haught knows that Waverly would like to be helping in the thick of things, but she is selfishly glad that her sister won't let her. Heat raises to Waverly's face when she notices the redhead staring intently.

“Hi,” Waverly says, looking anywhere but at her.

“Waverly Earp, are you embarrassed?” Haught smiles like the cat that got the cream.

“No,” the brunette says indignantly, finally looking Nicole in the eyes. Then she sets the ice cream container down and holds out her hands toward the police officer, much like a toddler. “Come here.”

Ever an officer of the law, Haught obeys. Her face is grabbed by delicate hands and she is pulled forward into a kiss that goes on much longer than it should. A thud from near the door has then both pulling apart, both rumpled and red in the face, hair askew.

Dolls is raising his eyebrows at them from next to a large stack of folders on the table next to the door. “I wasn't gone that long, ladies.”

Waverly swears she sees a twitch at the corners of his lips.


End file.
